


Do not stand at my grave and weep

by justaloadofgarbage



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream just fucking SNAPS, Gen, How the Fuck Do I Tag, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaloadofgarbage/pseuds/justaloadofgarbage
Summary: Im sad so i wrote this to copeinspired y the poem "Do not stand at my grave and weep"
Relationships: none :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Do not stand at my grave and weep

**Author's Note:**

> TW!  
> there is a corpse and i really dont know how to tag this properly but hooo boy
> 
> tell me if you think i should tag something else!
> 
> do not share with cc's, if they say they are uncomfortable with these types of fics please tell me so i can take this down

_ Do not stand at my grave and weep; _

There wasn't enough time to react, there wasn't enough time to do anything really other than watch in growing horror as his lifeless eyes stared ever onward to a place he couldn't reach if he had wanted to

_ I am not there. I do not sleep. _

He floated outside of his body for what seemed like an eternity before finally collecting himself enough to scream, it was a scream that conveyed anger, grief and a thousand other things that no one human should have or should ever feel

_ I am a thousand winds that blow. _

He screamed and screamed until his lungs gave out, and then he screamed some more, as tears rolled down his face in a never ending march he let out a broken laugh, reminiscent of one the broken body (for he could not, would not call it a boy) would have let out in days long past

_ I am the diamond glints on snow. _

The body was growing colder now, defying the desperate warmth a mere three meters from his mangled hand.

It was kind of funny, how ironic the whole situation was, a body cold to the touch as lava flowed freely at arms length

Maybe it wasn't  _ that _ funny

_ I am the sunlight on ripened grain. _

If there was one thing the lava had going for it, it was that it provided light to an otherwise dark and claustrophobic obsidian box, shedding light on the results of his actions

_ I am the gentle autumn rain. _

If he strained his ears and sat completely still he could hear a soft pitter-patter of rain way above him, although that could be him imagining things, reaching for anything to distract and detach him from his situation

_ When you awaken in the morning's hush _

It worked for all of two minutes before he grew bored and made the mistake of looking around, the body still leaning against the wall where he had placed it in a misguided attempt to keep it out of sight.

It kind of looked like it was sleeping, like at any moment it would wake up with it’s boisterous laugh, and constant need to yell curses at anything and everything (it was much too quiet now) the only thing wrong with the picture was the darkening pool spreading from it, and the bruises that would never fade away now.

_ I am the swift uplifting rush _

Quiet was good, quiet meant that the battle was over, quiet also meant that he could relax, as there was no danger nearby, so why did he feel so tense? There was no one left with him who could hurt him, and there wouldn't  _ be  _ anyone, not for a while.

_ Of quiet birds in circled flight. _

If they came for him, what would they even  _ do? _ He was already in prison, and if they killed him the secret of revival died with him. If they wanted his cooperation they wouldn't kill or even terribly hurt him.

Would they limit his visits? Put him in isolation?

They  _ had already done that _

_ I am the soft stars that shine at night. _

He froze at the realization, they had  _ nothing _ on him

A gruesome smile stretched across his face and tears sprung from his eyes, this time for a much darker purpose

_ Do not stand at my grave and cry; _

A laugh bubbles out of his chest and just won't stop, after all his talk of attachments, and power and  _ control _ , the loosest cannon in all of his plans is gone

This might turn out to be one of the best things he had ever done

_ I am not there. _

The graying, decaying body across his cell stops mocking him for his mistakes and instead starts congratulating him

_ I did not die. _

**Author's Note:**

> 'TIS MY FIRST WORK IN THIS FANDOM  
> I HAVE BEEN LURKING AROUND READING BUT I FINALLY CAVED IN AND WROTE THIS TO DEAL WWITH THE MARCH 1ST STREAM
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ENCOURAGED
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY


End file.
